Hidden behind Lenses
by raven serpentine
Summary: Non massacre. The story behind the mysterious nerdy girl and Konoha High's #1 heartthrob. pls. Read and review! *oneshot*


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

note: _ Italics are thoughts._

-

**Hidden behind Lenses by Raven Serpentine**

-

Meet Haruno Sakura, a typical student in Konoha High, nerdy, a bookworm, someone boring. Well, that's what everyone thinks of her. They don't know that behind those lenses of hers is Hana, a supermodel by profession. As she entered the room, she heard something.

"Hey guys, lets have a bet for 50$. Pink nerdy girl there will slip and bump someone."

"Call. That's for sure"

"I'll even bet 60$ for it."

She sighed as she hear the conversation.

_Here it go again. The bets._

She was always the apple of the eye of her classmates for teasing and bets. She was already used to it. Well, its better that way than to see them all chasing her for autographs. She walked and slipped because of a slimy thing that her classmates had surely put there to finish their bet. She slowly stood up and was about to bump into someone when she did a back flip to avoid falling into the floor. The atmosphere changed, everyone stopped whatever they are doing and turned they're attention to her.

_Oops! Wrong move! You're such an idiot Sakura! What to do? What to do? My nerdy image will be a destroyed!_

She looked in front of her and saw the number one heartthrob of Konoha High. He is Uchiha Itachi, heir to the famous Uchiha Corporation.

_Just my luck._

She quickly apologized to him and headed out of the door. Itachi just stared at her and something got into his mind.

_That's new, a girl that isn't blushing even though I'm so close to her?. That girl is mysterious. She definitely is hiding something. Maybe I should follow her around and get to know her more since she's not intimidated by me._

The next day, he waited for her at the school gates. When he saw her, he quickly grabbed her arm and brought her under a shade of a tree.

"Hey Uchiha! Stop it! Let go of me! I'll be late!"

"Haruno Sakura, will you date me?"

"Positively NO! Why would I? Let go of me, will you?"

He let go of her hand but trapped her in the tree.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Haruno Sakura, duh!"

"Stop playing! Don't joke with me!"

"Why are you so curious, huh? You even trapped me to get information!"

She reached to caress his hair then started to caress his face with her right hand while the other is still on his hair.

"Is there a possibility that you like me, Uchiha Itachi?"

She held his jaw gently and draw his face closer to her making their lips only centimeters apart. Their breaths mingling with each other. He stared at her eyes and contemplated that those pair of eyes is the most beautiful of all he saw. He stared at her face and wanted to kiss her already when her hold on his jaw tightened.

"Quit it, I'm warning you. Get yourself away from me. I don't want your crazy fan girls going after me."

She released his jaw and pushed him away. She tidied up her clothes and hair and walked to her classroom.

_I'm threatened, huh? At least I got the answer that I wanted on the first place. I had known that you are not an ordinary girl Sakura._

* * *

From afar, someone had seen the whole banter and misunderstood it since the conversation was not heard. The idiotic fan girl picked up her phone.

"Vis, I have work for you. Just teach one little nerdy girl a lesson for touching something precious."

* * *

That very day, as she got out of the school grounds, a group of guys blocked her way. It so happened that Itachi was near the gate when he saw her and the guys but he didn't go near her.

_I don't care._

"Excuse me sir but will you let me pass through?"

"Not so fast lady. Will you come with us for a second?"

"Oh, okay."

Itachi saw Sakura and the guys walking away.

_That idiotic girl. Why is she going with them? Ok. Ok. I care. I better follow them._

The group cornered Sakura in an alley that people barely walks into.

"What do you need with me?" Sakura asked pretending to be innocent and idiotic.

"Well, we just wanna get to know you more lady," said the guy with afro hair.

"I'm sorry I can't. I have lots of homework to do. Maybe some other time? Can I go now?"

"Sorry wont do miss. You are too idiotic to even go with us here."

"Oh please let me pass through." She said while batting her eyelashes.

The guy with afro hair was like hypnotized by her and suddenly convinced his mates to let her go for now.

"We cant do that dude!" Said the other guy.

The leader fumed seeing the members have a discussion.

"You weaklings! Block her way, you idiots!"

The guys formed a circle around her. Itachi go near them to see what's happening. He went to help her when a guy was flipped.

_Is it possible that she knows how to fight?_

"I said, may I pass sir?"

The leader, Vis was slowly being consumed by rage.

_This biatch is mocking me._

"You are feisty, nerdy girl but you wont get away. Guys, get ready."

"Do we still have to continue this? All I want is to pass. If you really wont let me even though I'm pleading to you then maybe, forcing you might do the trick."

She took off her fake glasses and loosen her necktie.

_Hana? That supermodel is Sakura?_

The fight started and Itachi came to help.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?"

"Shut up now. Talk later."

After 10 minutes, the guys lay unconsciously on the floor. She sighed and faced Itachi.

"So what are you doing here Itachi? Are you following me?"

"No, I just happened to pass by and saw a girl being fought by a guy. I thought that its not very gentlemanly not to help."

"Thanks anyway."

"So you are Hana?"

Sakura was shocked and hurriedly looked for her eyeglasses.

"Stop it already. I already discovered your true identity. Why is it that you are hiding behind this fake glasses and letting yourself be mocked upon?" He said while his hand is playing with the fake glasses.

"Well its better than being chased right? Cause I think that will be tiring."

"What if I reveal your secret?"

"Then I'll just make you not to."

"And how would you that?"

"Like this."

Her hands wrapped around his neck and kissed him passionately. Later on, she let go to give them both time to breathe.

"So how's that huh, Uchiha Itachi?"

"I certainly like the idea."

He dove for another kiss and held her waist. They kissed each other with so much passion. Sakura's right leg went up on his thigh and he used his left hand to put it in place while the other hand is wrapped on her waist. They give each other time to breathe again.

"You better tell your parents that you won't go home tonight cause you are mine this evening."

"Fine with me. I'll just tell them that I had a last minute appointment."

"Cunning creature."

"Hey tell me, you really had the hots for me, do you?"

"Hn." _Yeah._

"Oh, I just know it."

He didn't answer and gave her another mind-blowing kiss. That night, they ended up on Itachi's bedroom.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so. Please read and review! I accept constructive criticisms. Thanks for reading! ^^

And oh! By the way, they are both senior high. Just wanna let you know. Bye.

Raven Serpentine.


End file.
